


I'm sorry I hurt you, Takao.

by ShadoWolf55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: The story of a painful Betrayal between two love birds."Takao... it's not what you think it is...""You say that all the time, Shin-chan!""I...""We're breaking up, NOW!"Takao ran off and that was the last time I saw him.





	1. the Beginning of all Problems

(Takao’s POV)

“Shin-chan?” I walked in his house. It was awfully quiet, very unlike Midorima, who would usually be watching television programmes on an evening like this. I combed the house but couldn’t even find the shadow of the taller boy.

Midorima and I had been staying together ever since we started dating. Usually, I would fetch Midorima home from his lessons. However recently, Midorima was more busy and his schedule clashes with mine. Midorima would always drive home instead in the dead of night, weary and tired. I would not blame him, after all, Midorima was studying Medicine and it was tiring and difficult. 

During the weekends we would go out for some late brunch and play basketball the rest of the time. Yet, we have not done that for 3 weeks straight. Midorima always seemed busy, and although he had apologised many times, I still felt disappointed that I had to spend the weekend alone.

I sighed as he settled down on the couch. I switched on the television to watch a soccer match. The match was just about to start when the door opened. Midorima was home!

“Hey Takao, I’m home!” Midorima yelled out. I came running to him and hugged him. 

“Shin-chan should come home earlier. I missed you!” I was overjoyed that Midorima was back before midnight, something that rarely happened.

“Have you eaten? I’ll heat something up, nanodayo.” Midorima walked over to the kitchen.

“Shin-chan! Are you sure you won’t burn down the oven again? Let me do the heating up.” I smirked and I noticed Midorima’s face getting significantly redder.

Our dinner tasted as wonderful as we expected it to. It was kind of late already so we decided to take a quick shower before heading off to sleep. Both of us had courses tomorrow for sure.

Midorima, out of generosity, let me use the shower first. I quickly got my clothes and rushed off for a relaxing bath.

(Midorima’s POV)

Takao locked the door behind him and I settled down on my bed. I flipped open a book and started reading about fractures and broken bones. Takao was bound to be done soon, he doesn’t usually take a long time. At that moment, my phone buzzed to life. I looked at the caller. Akashi Seijuro. What perfect timing.

“Akashi, what’s up?”

“Nothing, just wanted to check on you Shintarou.”

“There’s nothing much to check on me, really. Stop giving me those daily calls, you never know one day if Takao picks up the phone, nanodayo.”

“Takao? Takao Kazunari? You’re still with him?”

I said nothing.

“And you’re with me as well? Are you two-timing, Shintarou?”

I didn’t know exactly how to respond.

“Shintarou, I expect better from you so give me a legit answer!”

“I-I don’t know how to say this.”

“You answer it truthfully, I can detect any lies, Shintarou.”

I faintly heard Takao turning off the shower.

“I have to go, Takao is coming out.”

“No, you will answer me this very instant, Shintarou.”

“I-I can’t.”

“You will answer me.”

“No…”

“I order you to answer my question.”

“I’ll just have to defy it.”

I heard the door unlock.

“I love you.” 

Somehow I heard an awkward silence and Takao was staring directly at me. Oh shit, how much of that did he hear? I quickly hung up.

(Takao’s POV)

As I stepped out of the shower, I could hear Midorima talking on the phone. It was common, Midorima always had calls from his classmates when they had projects. Maybe they were having a project that Midorima didn’t have time to tell me about it yet.

As I unlocked the door, I stood outside and heard 3 dreaded words that I would not think would come out of his mouth when he took calls.

“I love you.”

I stood there in silence. Did Midorima just say what I heard? Did he just tell his caller ‘I love you’? Who the hell was on the other line? I somewhat felt betrayed as I stared into those green, beautiful eyes of his.

(Midorima’s POV)

I looked at Takao’s expression on his face and felt immense guilt.

“Takao… it’s not what you think. I just had a call from my parents, there’s no wrong in telling them that I love them is there? It’s not what you think.” I tried to cover up, hoping he would buy the story.

(Takao’s POV)

When I heard Midorima’s explanation, I sort of felt relieved. Oh, so it was his parents!

“No Shin-chan! There’s no problem with that, I was just afraid you were cheating on me. I’m glad you weren’t. Go shower up before the water cools down.” I chirped and ushered him in.

(Midorima’s POV)

Seeing Takao’s expression relax, I felt like a stone was removed from my heart. Takao actually bought the story.

“No Shin-chan! There’s no problem with that, I was just afraid you were cheating on me. I’m glad you weren’t Go shower up before the water cools down.” Takao chirped and ushered me in. He still remembered that I hate cold showers. I quickly took my clothes and headed for the bathroom.


	2. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima makes up with Takao for yesterday's issues.

{Timeskip to Friday}

(Takao’s POV)

It has been a few days since that brief misunderstanding. There was always this part of me that doubted his story, that it was all a cover up, but Midorima’s subsequent actions towards me were practically telling me that his heart belongs to me and only me and that he will never cheat on me.

Yet again, it was a late night. Midorima still hasn’t returned, much to my dismay. Midorima’s arrival home was always the highlight of my day. There was always the emptiness when he wasn’t here, not only does the house feel empty, my heart did as well. Only his voice, his touch and his breath would warm me up, bring me back to reality 

I glanced at the clock. It was already past midnight, guess Midorima is having a rough night and it would do well for me to have some sleep. Just as I was about to close my eyes, the doorbell rang. Shin-chan! Shin-chan is home! I practically screamed in delight at the sight of my boyfriend. 

“Hey Takao, I’m back! Sorry to disturb your sleep nanodayo.” Midorima loosened his tie and gave me a kiss. “I got you a little something, to compensate all the late nights and tomorrow. I’m sorry we can’t go out tomorrow. I have an afternoon shift at the hospital.” 

(Midorima’s POV)

I could sense Takao’s dismay when I said those words. To cheer him up, I immediately gave him the gift. From my bag, I took out a wrapped present and presented it to Takao. “Just a small token of appreciation for my Takao.” I smiled.

(Takao’s POV)

It was rare for Midorima to give me a gift. I carefully unwrapped it and it revealed a shiny golden box. Gently, I opened it and saw a nice necklace. I stared in awe, where on earth did Shin-chan get something like that? 

“Oh my gosh! Thank you Shin-chan! I really like it!” I exclaimed.

“I’m glad you do. Can I put it on for you?” Midorima asked. Excitedly, I nodded my head.

(Midorima’s POV)

I turned Takao around till his back faced me. I slid my arms around his neck and clicked the necklace in place. It looked gorgeous and perfect on Takao. 

“Shin-chan, do you have a necklace too?” Takao asked me. Oh yes, how could I forget?

“I do, nanodayo. Do you want to put it on for me?” I asked him, though the answer was obvious. I produced another box with the exact same necklace inside. Instantly, I could feel Takao’s hands brushing against my hair and as the necklace clicked in place, I turned over and gave Takao a kiss.

“This means we are bound to each other, that we will always be together, Takao.” I mumured in his ear.

“I love you, Shin-chan.”

“I love you too, Takao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, next one will be little longer.


	3. A Late Night

(Takao’s POV)

It has been a month since Midorima gave me the necklace. I treasure that every single day, it served as a purpose to tell me that I belong to him and he belongs to me. We will never be inseparable.

Midorima was coming home later and later, sometimes even past midnight. It was understandable as his examinations were coming up in a couple of days. Maybe after his exams he will feel more relaxed and he can make up for all the lost weekends we did not spend together.

It was friday and yet again another late night. I was just about to go to bed when my phone buzzed. I immediately shot up in excitement. It must be Shin-chan!

> Takao,
> 
> I have a late exam today. It’s my finals. Sorry. I promise we will go out tomorrow since my examinations will be over nanodayo.
> 
> Midorima Shintarou

I was a little disappointed. At least Midorima’s exams are over and he would bring me out on Saturday! I could already barely wait for tomorrow’s arrival. I had better wish him good luck!

(Midorima’s POV)

I quickly thumbed Takao a message to explain my reason for coming home late today. I did actually have an exam, although it was an hour ago, and it was the last one for the year. I just really hoped that Takao would fall for my lies.

“Shintarou, hurry up!” Akash’s voice resounded in my head.

“Ok, Akashi, nanodayo.” I hollered back. I pressed ‘send’ and ran back to the room.

“The movie is starting!” Akashi hollered.

It has been a month since Akashi and I got back together. We used to be boyfriends in Middle School but after leaving for High School, we sort of left our relationship along there as well. After High School, I had barely remembered him, till I met him again during my university courses. His pride brought me back to him and ever since, I’ve been going to his house every possible day, just like today. Sometimes we would study for examinations. Studying with Akashi was one of the most torturous things possible because Akashi is so knowledgable and he just flaunts his marks. However on other days, we enjoyed doing other things together.

I curled up on the bed beside Akashi and reached out to grab the popcorn. We were watching a horror movie, because according to Akashi, it was horrifically good. I have never been a fan of horror movies for I couldn’t quite take the sudden scares, but for Akashi, I would do anything. Anything.

Throughout the movie, I gripped Akashi’s hand tightly. Every sudden scare would leave me jumping in fright and my body would stiffen. Akashi on the other hand would laugh it off. It seemed like nothing, nothing could ever scare him.

After the movie, it was already midnight and Takao was bound to be asleep. I wearily showed myself to the door, with Akashi following behind me. 

“Nite Akashi.”

“Goodnight Shintarou, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As I turned to leave, I remembered something.

“Akashi, one more thing.” I hesitated.

“Yes Shintarou?”

“I’m with Takao now and I don’t feel like cheating on anyone. Should we break up?” I muffled my words towards the end.

“Shintarou, are you thinking straight?” Akashi challenged.

“I…” “I’ll give you some time to think about it. Now go home.” Akashi sighed.

By now, it was way past midnight. When I reached home, it was eerily silent and Takao was already asleep. I felt bad for cheating on him, then again, I felt bad for cheating on Akashi by being with Takao. After all, Akashi was my first love. I tiptoed to the bed, pulled the sheets over and fell asleep immediately, enjoying the warmth of Takao.


	4. Saturday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday and as promised, Midorima brings Takao out.

{Timeskip to next day (saturday)}

(Midorima’s POV)

I could feel someone shaking me and calling out to me.

“Shin-chan! It’s Saturday, wake up!!!” 

_ Eh? Takao? It’s still so early, let me wake up… _

“Shin-chan!! You promised to take me out today!!!!” Takao shouted frantically.

_ Oh yah…  _

I groggily opened my eyes and came face to face with a topless Takao. I got off the bed and put on my glasses, making my way to the toilet to change and freshen up.

“Yeah ok Takao, let me change first nanodayo. Put a shirt on as well.” I yawned. I guess I had a rough night yesterday.  _ Speaking of last night, how’s Akashi? I hope he’s still well. Wait. Why am I worrying about Akashi? Shouldn’t Takao be the one I’m worrying about? Afterall, I’m cheating on me, for a month!! If he finds out, I’m dead. _

I splashed some water on my face. Now wasn’t the time to think of something. What I should do is block out any doubts Takao have about me.

“Shin-chan, where are we going today?” Takao was as happy as a lark. After all, I guess I haven’t brought him out for ages.

“Where do you want to go, Takao?” I decided to let Takao have his pick.

“How bout we go to this new sports theme park! (It’s not real, I made it up)” Takao chirped cheerfully.

A sports theme park? Sounds pretty interesting to me. “Sure thing, Takao. I’ll just check up where it is and we’ll head off.” I reached out for my phone and found the directions there. A 30min drive from where we were, not really far.

{Timeskip to arrival at theme park}

(Midorima’s POV)

I parked the car into an available parking lot. Given it was the weekend, it wasn’t as packed as I thought it would be. I paid for the entrance ticket, of course. I owed Takao a lot these few weeks. Takao was like a young kid excited about visiting a theme park. He sat almost all the rides he was willing to queue for while I happily tagged behind. Seeing Takao so happy made my day, I did not want him to feel sad or hurt in any way. Speaking of which, I had better clear up with Akashi before Takao finds out. 

“Shin-chan, do you want to sit on the rollercoaster?” Takao pulled me into the queue. I didn’t quite enjoy rollercoaster rides and wanted to reject them.

“I don’t actual-” Too late, Takao had pulled me into the queue and there was no backing out. 

“Don’t be afraid Shin-chan, it’s going to be fun!”  _ Yeah, fun for you, maybe not much for me but whatever, nanodayo. _

When it’s out turn, Takao purposely chose the front seat. I sighed as he tugged me to follow him. I did a quick check to ensure that the safety equipment were not faulty and safe. The last thing I wanted is to fly out halfway through the ride. The entire ride was a tortuous one. I had a mild fear of heights so I could barely open my eyes. Every twist and every turn made my stomach do somersaults. In the end, I ended with a sick stomach on the verge of puking. 

“Shin-chan, why don’t you take a break at the cafe nearby? I’ll just explore the theme park first, I’ll come back!” Takao called out before running out. I did not try to stop him. After that ride, a rest would do well for me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short!


	5. S-Shin-chan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why...

(Midorima’s POV)

I made my way to the cafe.. My vision wasn’t exactly clear as day and I seemed to be walking like a drunk man. I nearly toppled but someone broke my fall.

“T-Thank you.” I muttered as I lay against the seat. I must remind myself to never take another roller coaster ride again.

“We meet again, Shintarou.”

I looked up and realised the one who helped me was Akashi. “Want a drink?” Akashi asked and without waiting for my reply, placed an order for a cold drink. “Still can’t take roller coaster rides can you?”

My face blushed red and I was instantly reminded of Middle School, when Aomine forced us all to take roller coaster rides. Kise and I always ended up feeling sick, although I felt much worse than he did. Akashi never seemed to be affected, nor did he seem to enjoy them. Kuroko had his usual poker face so we never seemed to understand whether he liked or disliked them. Murasakibara had a habit of bring snacks up the ride and it was natural to see crumbs falling off the ride. Aomine had the most fun, of course. After every turn, he would go for more while the rest of us would just sit at a corner.

“Akashi, about last night-” I didn’t want the guilt to hold onto me any longer.

“Shintarou, are you really sure about this?” At this point, the drinks had already been served and I was gulping it down, hoping to calm my nerves. 

“I-I just don’t want any misunderstandings nanodayo.” I replied as honestly as I could. I could feel Akashi touching my thighs, stroking them as he gave me that smirk of his. “Akashi don’t do this, we are in public. You wouldn’t want Takao to see this.” I tried to stop his sexual behaviour.

“Shintarou, tell me, who does your heart belong to?” Akashi asked. 

Who does my heart belong to? I wanted to say Takao, but then again I always loved Akashi. However, I was dating Takao, I certainly enjoyed my times with him and he helped me a lot in high school. Akashi however… I loved him since Middle school. Both of them meant an equal importance to me,  I could not bring myself to make a choice.

Suddenly, a pair of soft lips touched mine, catching me off guard. I looked up and saw Akashi closing his eyes, his lips moving in sync with mine. A part of me wanted to stop, just in case Takao suddenly entered. The other part of me wanted to continue, savour and enjoy the beauty of Akashi’s kisses. Somehow, that part won over the fear and I passionately kissed him back, completely oblivious to the impending doom.

(Takao’s POV)

I felt a little tired and decided to check on Midorima, probably make sure he hasn’t fainted from the ride. Midorima is really cute when it comes to times like this. I pushed open the door and scanned the cafe for Midorima. That’s when I saw the most depressing, heartbreaking scene ever.

Midorima, my Shin-chan, was kissing that red-haired freak, passionately.

I stood there, frozen to the spot, my mind trying to process what I had just seen. For a while, I thought that my eyes were playing tricks on me, that maybe Midorima was just sucking his drink hastily like he used to when he felt faint. I walked closer, rubbed my eyes and it took a while before the truth hit me.

The way Midorima kissed Akashi, the way Akashi would touch Midorima on the leg, from where I stood, I could see everything as clear as day. 

“S-Shin-chan?” I stuttered in shock.


	6. Breaking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao is pissed. Midorima is heartbroken. And Akashi just sits there and enjoys the movie.

(Midorima’s POV)

“S-Shin-chan?” I heard someone stutter. From the corner of my eye, I could see Takao’s ashen white face filled with horror and shock. I immediately pulled away from Akashi and could feel myself sinking in the horrors of guilt.

“T-Takao?” I was appalled at the presence of Takao and the fact that he had witness everything. My heart rate was increasing and I could feel something weighing me down. It was as if they wanted to drag me to hell, to make me pay for the sin I had committed. I looked at Takao with a pleading face. He looked like he was in so much pain. I got off my seat and ran to him. Takao did not take another look back and ran away.

(Takao’s POV)

“T-Takao?” I could hear Midorima stammer in alarm. I stared into those green eyes of his and wondered what he really meant to me. All I could see was the guilt and fear welling inside his being. My heart felt broken, it was like a fragile glass that was smashed to smithereens, never to be fixed back again. A stinging pain consumed my heart as tears threatened to fall.

Midorima was getting off his seat and walking towards my direction. I refused to look at him, to look into those eyes of his. I quickly pulled on my hood, turned and ran out of the cafe. I clutched my heart in despair. How dare Shin-chan kiss another boy? He’s mine! How dare he! Tears were streaming down my face and I could hear myself sobbing quietly. My vision was blurry and I could hear someone running after me. I quickened my pace.

(Midorima’s POV)

I ran after Takao as fast as I could. Dammit, what have I done? After all these years, were things coming to an end just like this? I couldn’t believe it, not yet. This is all a dream, I never kissed Akashi in public and Takao never ran away. We are still having fun at the Theme park. Yet, I very well knew this was reality, the truth, and sometimes, its the truth that hurts the most.

I reached out to Takao and pulled his jacket.

“LET ME GO!” Takao shouted in anger.

“No, Takao, listen to me.” I pleaded.

“WHY SHOULD I? MY EYES DON’T LIE OK? I SAW WHAT I SAW, AND I SAW YOU KISSING THAT RED-HAIRED FREAK!” Takao screamed at me. I could see his tear-stained face beneath the hood of his.

I had no idea how to respond to that.

“I… I thought we were together… Shin-chan… Am… Am I in your way…? I will leave if you want me too.” Takao looked like he was breaking down.

“Takao… it’s not what you think it is…” I could feel a bitterness in my heart and the guilt that was swimming in me.

“You say that all the time, Shin-chan.” Takao was crying. “You say that all the time.”

“I… ” I was speechless and I could feel tears falling off my cheeks.

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CRY, MIDORIMA. YOU CHEATED ON ME, HOW DARE YOU CRY?” Takao was raging and I could feel someone slap me. What stung the most was how he called me ‘Midorima’. Certainly, ‘Shin-chan’ was more annoying but I had gotten used to that name, it represented our love and our joy together.

“Takao… please…” I was desperately trying to salvage the situation.

(Takao’s POV)

I was mad, disappointed and heartbroken. The fact that Midorima was crying was making me more angry at him. How dare he do this to me? How dare he cheat on me? That explains all the late nights coming back home more tired than he should be!

I had endured all that disappointment for a month. A whole freaking month. If what I think is true, this has to end. Now. There’s no way I’m dating Midorima if he’s with another boy. There’s only one way to end this suffering, this pain that I will never be Midorima’s one and only.

“WE ARE BREAKING UP. NOW!” I yelled and ripped off the necklace he gave me and threw it on the ground. It took me a lot of courage, a lot of anger, to scream those words out and I didn’t regret it.

(Midorima’s POV)

“WE ARE BREAKING UP. NOW!”

The words stung my heart like a needle. We were breaking up… now? After everything we went through together? After everything we enjoyed together? After everything we did together? After all the times of love, the times of joy, the times of affection? After all those memories we held together? Were they… were they going to disappear in an instant? Because of what I did?

“Wait Takao, we aren’t breaking up!” I cried and begged him. I picked up the necklace and held his hand. He refused to look in my eyes.

“Takao, I’m sorry I hurt you! Please…” I pleaded.

“I mean it, Midorima. We are breaking up. Now. I’m leaving your house. And taking the car.” There was a sudden change in Takao’s voice. He roughly pushed my hand away and turned to leave.

He never looked back.

* * *

And that was the last time I ever saw Takao.


	7. Please?

**Chapter 7**

(Midorima’s POV)   
  
My heart was torn into shreds as his silhouette vanished in the distance, leaving me  standing there, heartbroken and guilty. It was all my fault. It was all my freaking fault  Takao left me! 

He’s not coming home.

It’s over.

He’s not coming home.

It’s over.

I picked up the necklace and fragments of our time together came rushing back to me. Takao’s gentle smile, his cheerful laughter, the way he would light up my day, emotions that I was a stranger to welled up in me.

I collapsed on the ground onto my knees and let the tears form a puddle on the ground.  I could feel eyes boring holes into me, their occasionally glances at my direction and some mocking. I didn’t care much, I didn’t even care if I was disgracing myself.

I wanted Takao back.

It took me months to win his heart. And it just took me a few minutes to lose it. Why was  the world so cruel? Why?

I’m sorry Takao. I really didn’t mean any harm.

I’m sorry I hurt you.

But could you please come back, come back to me?

I will never shatter your heart again. 

Come back to me, Takao. I will never hurt you again.

… 

Please?


End file.
